


Please Give Me Wings

by LadyBugs90



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBugs90/pseuds/LadyBugs90
Summary: After having completed her training as an Angel Cadet, Yang Xiao Long is finally graduating. (MonCon January 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a long time before Don't Fear The Reaper, Blake won't even be born for a few centuries.
> 
> Also OH MY GOD I AM SUBMITTING TO THE /r/RWBY MONCON SOMEBODY PLEASE HOLD MY HAND I'M TERRIFIED WITH JOY.

“Okay Yang, This is it. You’ve studied for this moment. Heck, you’ve _lived_ for this moment. Pull yourself together woman!” Yang stood jogging in place in the crowd of new Angel Cadets, lightly slapping her cheeks with both hands, eager to get into the last exam room she would ever attend at the academy. Somewhere off to her right in the crowd of soon-to-be graduates she could hear someone mutter to themselves.

“It’s just a written visualisation test, Weiss, you’ve done lots of those. It’s just a written visualisation test, you’ve done lots of those…”

Yang briefly saw a white ponytail flash by in her peripheral vision as the doors to the exam room was flung open, and the crowd started moving.

* * *

 

“… And our final graduate of 2236 – Yang Xiao Long.” Yang rose from her chair in the assembly hall and walked up on stage towards Archangel Ironwood, the headmaster of her chosen academy. He handed over her diploma and shook her hand, placing his free one on her shoulder.

“You studied well. I’m proud to have had you as a student here.” Yang just smiled back.

“Thank you, Headmaster.” As Yang made her way back to her seat, Ironwood turned back to his podium.

“Festivities will continue in the ballroom in twenty minutes, please make sure you have all things in order until then.”

* * *

 

Yang read over the question for what felt like the millionth time. She was supposed to find the quickest way to a crime scene from a hypothetical precinct building on a cut-out of a map of Vale. Her only issue was that most of the boulevards and streets marked was one-way-only in very counter-productive directions to her destination.

“Wait a second… North on Oum Street, take left on Maine, right on Shaw’s Cross and finally right at the corner of Luna-Brown. Bingo! Next question!” Yang flipped the page of her sheet. She was met with two rows of portraits - five men and five women of different supernatural species.

_On the left a portrait of a suspect is presented. On the right are four different portraits. Out of the four, only one is the suspect. Assuming no illusions or drastic changes to basic facial and cranial features have been performed and only superficial features (such as hair, horn markings and/or glamor glasses) have changed, choose the portrait that is most likely to be the suspect._

“… Oh come _on!_ ”

* * *

 

“Proud of you, kid.” Taiyang Xiao Long hugged his adoptive daughter tight as he spoke.

“Thanks, Tai. I’m fairly proud I made it through, myself.” Taiyang locked eyes with Yang, a semi-serious stern look on his face.

“Hey, what’d I tell you about calling me that? We’re family now, call me ‘dad’.” Yang stared at him in silence for a moment before wiping away a single tear of happiness as she practically launched herself into his arms.

“Okay, dad…” As she let go, Yang took a look around the large room.

“… Would you mind if I went and mingled with my classmates? You’re not gonna get all lonely and mopey?” Tai chuckled at the barb.

“This is your party, cadet, I’m just a concerned parent. Go have your fun.” With a smile, Yang lost herself in the crowded dance floor.

* * *

 

“Four minutes remaining.” Yang’s old class supervisor, Officer Goodwitch, said monotonously from behind her desk at the front of the exam room, her stern eyes watching the cadets intently as she surveyed the room. Yang scribbled down her answers as fast as she could, hoping that she’d get at least half of them right.

“60 seconds left.” Final question. Yang eyed over the instructions (Something about the quickest way to see if an arson case was committed by a fire demon, a conflagration demon, or a mortal) before recalling the correct answer (fire demons and conflagration demons are pyrokinetic by nature, only a mortal would require accelerants. Additionally, supernatural fires have a tendency to burn hotter than fires set by mortals, accelerants or not.)

“All right, time is up. Pencils down everyone.” Yang stood up to stretch her legs as Glynda walked around to collect the exam papers.

* * *

 

Merrily dancing along with the rest of her graduate class towards the centre of the dance floor, it didn’t take her long to find two of the greatest friends she had ever met during her tenure at the academy. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were dancing in a way that Yang felt was very… _unbecoming_ of a male and female angel. _Then again, who in this room hasn’t cut loose once in a while? Heck, I’m not all that strict with the morals myself. I’ve got no right to point fingers._

“Congratulations you guys! I heard you got in the Archangel section!” Pyrrha just smiled at the praise from her friend.

“Oh, it was nothing! I honestly thought something classed as ‘elite’ would have a tougher entrance exam!” Jaune just grimaced.

“Well _I_ thought it was pretty hard…” Pyrrha chuckled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

“Guess the late-night study sessions payed off then. You got in, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah, I _guess_ …”

“I’ll even give you your _winsome reward_ later, how’s that for a boon?” Yang cleared her throat before speaking.

“I’m… still here, Pyrrha.” Pyrrha looked at Yang in surprise shock, hoisting a hand over her chest, eyes wide in mock surprise.

“Oh? So you are.” Yang rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics before hoisting her hand in the air as if holding a glass.

“To the future!” She looked over at her two friends who were staring at her.

“Yang, what’re you doing?”

“I’m making a toast!”

“… There’s no glass in your hand.”

“Jaune, I’m hoisting my hand in a toast. Could you at least humor me for, like, five seconds?” Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. Then at Yang. And back at each other.

“To the future.” They each lifted a hand and pushed them together with Yang’s.

“Finally! Thanks guys. I’ll leave you to each other then, gotta make sure dad doesn’t devour the entire buffet by himself.” Hugging her friends goodbye, Yang began making her way back towards her father’s last known location.

“Lucky us, here she is.” Tai said to Glynda as Yang approached.

“Dad, what’re you doing wi-” Yang fell silent as Glynda raised a hand, signalling her to stop.

“I have received orders from He himself that Cadet Xiao Long is to receive a partner as soon as possible. Given your similar test scores, I have seen it fit to pair you two together.” Glynda motioned towards a third party, hitherto somehow unnoticed by Yang.

She could’ve recognised that white ponytail anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I can picture Yang going "Oh no she's gorgeous" there at the end.


End file.
